The Real Dark Lord
by Gracie Riddle
Summary: What Happens When Everyone Finds Out That Riddle Is Just A Puppet And That Someone Else Is Pulling The Strings! I Have Changed A Few Details! I Don't Own Anything Apart From Christian Prince!
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Dark Lord**

I have changed a few details, but this is my creation, so if you don't like it, don't read it!

Chapter 1: Flash Backs & New Heir

Flash Back

Tom couldn't believe what was happening; he was being blackmailed by someone in his own damn house. He was the heir of this house and he was being blackmailed by a member, he was furious at himself for letting it happen but he started to think that he never did really trust Lucius Malfoy.

He watched how Lucius used nearly all the women in the Slytherin house, however there was only a few he hadn't slept with and he knew that one of them was Narcissa Black, he always wondered why. Then he did realise that Narcissa wasn't the slaggy type. She however wasn't like the other females that were in the Black family, she very independent unlike her sister Bellatrix that also used the Slytherin male members to get what she wanted however she didn't go to Lucius.

Lucius had overheard the portrait of Salazar Slytherin complaining that his heir was a Half Blood; however everyone did believe that Tom was a Pure Blood and was scared of him for that so Lucius had decided to use this new found information to blackmail Tom into doing his dirty work for him. All Pure Bloods believed that 'Mudbloods' should be erased from the Wziardry world. So Lucius came up with a plan to do just that however he was going to use Tom has his puppet for his master plan.

A few years after they had all graduated from Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy started to put his grand plan into reality and just like always Tom was going to be the fall guy for everything. However people joining the dark side weren't the problem, however there was just one person that Lucius knew he had to have on his side.

His Slytherin friend, Severus Snape, Severus might have been a half blood but he was on his way to getting a teaching job at Hogwarts and Lucius knew having a man on the inside was a great idea and the best part was that Severus being a half blood, no one would suspect him.

Lucius knew what to use against Severus to make sure he joined his 'revolution', his high school crush; Lily Evans. But some people had heard of this dark side and started to gather people to defend the good side of the Wizardry world and Muggleborns. They were calling themselves The Order who were being led by Dumbledore himself and Lucius knew that Lily was a part of them, he knew that if Severus found out he might join them just so he could be close to Lily.

Lucius gave the orders to his puppet who then gave the orders to 'his' loyal followers, to kill James Potter and to bring Lily to him.

That's when the order found out but when the order arrived at the Potter address, James was already dead.

Lily was sitting on the floor holding Harry and crying. The Order took Harry to live with his aunt and uncle knowing he would be safe with muggles. Lily went into hiding which made Lucius angry because without her, Severus could easily change sides.

End of Flash Back

Daily Prophet

**COULD THERE BE A NEW SLYTHERIN HEIR?**

**THE MINSTRY THINKS SO**

Ron showed the paper to Harry "what do you think?" Harry read the headline "I don't know mate, I hope not" Ron nodded; he looked around the common room "have you seen Ginny or Hermione anywhere?" Harry looked up from his text book "No actually, we should go find them; I could use a break"

The boys walked out of the Gryffindor common room, they saw a group of male students outside by the quidditch pitch, and Ron turned to Harry "I wonder what's going on out there" the boys walked over and stood with the rest of the male population and realised that the boys were watching Ginny and Hermione run around the pitch.

Hermione looked at Ginny "Why did you drag me out here?" Ginny smiled "Because I needed a running buddy and the boys were busy, besides I haven't seen you all week" Hermione smiled "I know sorry, new assignments to do and more books in the library" the girls turned around and saw nearly all the boys watching them.

Hermione looked at Ginny "it seems we've got a crowd" Ginny giggled and nodded "boys can't live with them, can't live nope that's all I got" the girls carried on running and laughing. They heard people behind them and saw a few boys running towards them from the Ravenclaw quidditch team. They ran alongside the girls and tried to flirt with them.

The girls managed to lose the flirty Ravenclaw boys only to walk inside the castle and be found by McGonagall, she smiled at the girls "Good morning, Miss. Weasley, Miss Granger" the girls smiled "Good morning Professor" McGonagall turned to Hermione "Miss. Granger I need you to escort me to the headmasters office, he needs to discuss something's with you"

Hermione nodded "Of course" she quickly changed out of her sweaty clothes and walked towards the headmaster's office "I'm not in any trouble am i?" Minerva laughed "Of course not dear. He'll explain everything, I promise" Minerva said the password and in walked the Gryffindor ladies.

Who Is The New Heir?

Don't Forget To Review

Gracie


	2. Chapter 2

**The Real Dark Lord**

Chapter 2: Secrets & Remus To The Rescue

Once they stepped into Albus's office, Hermione really felt like she had been thrown into the snake's pit. She noticed that the Draco's parents were present but he wasn't, she also noticed that Professor Snape was present and also Minster Shacklebolt.

Hermione thought she was about to be blamed for something happening to Draco. Minerva stood beside her to make sure Hermione knew that she wasn't in any trouble or in any danger.

Albus smiled "Ahh Miss. Granger so glad you could join us. Let me reassure you, you are not in any trouble" he glanced over to the Malfoy's "Or in any danger isn't that right Mr. Malfoy"

Lucius nodded "Of course Headmaster, I wouldn't want any harm to come to one of your students, especially not one as a bright as Miss. Granger" Hermione looked at Minerva to make sure that what she heard was true, she placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder and nodded.

Dumbledore looked over at Minster Shacklebolt "Would you like to fill Miss. Granger in on the information we have found out or shall I" Kingsley motioned for him to continue, Dumbledore nodded "as you wish Minster, Miss. Granger it has been drawn to all of our attentions that your parentage isn't exactly what we were told when you were given your letter to Hogwarts during your first year here"

Albus let the news sink into her mind; he knew her mind worked fast so he knew that any moment now she would piece it all together. Hermione looked at him "Your trying to tell me that I'm not a Muggleborn" He nodded, Hermione remembered the headline "Please tell me this has nothing to do with that stupid headline"

Minerva placed her arm around Hermione's shoulders "I'm afraid so dear, we've done all the checks and it appears that the headline in the Daily Prophet was correct, there is a new heir to the Slytherin house and however they have yet to name that person but we however do know that it is you"

Hermione was in shock "ho how?" Dumbledore handed a folder to her "it appears you were placed with the Grangers when your parents died and your sibling became" Hermione looked up at him "No, don't. Just no" Minerva tighten her grip on her shoulders "You are his half-sister, you share the same mother. That is how you are related to Salazar; your father was Christian Prince, both your parents were purebloods however you do have a cousin, your father's sister had a son"

Kingsley piped up "As you are still a minor, your cousin has agreed to become your legal guardian until you are 21; pureblood law states you are legally an adult at 21 unless you are married before your twenty-first birthday. You will also have to sign a pureblood contract"

Hermione held her hand "okay let me get this straight, I understand everything you are telling me and still trying to process everything all I want to know is why the Malfoy's here are?"

She turned to them, Lucius spoke up "We are here as a favour to your cousin who happens to be a close and personal family friend of ours, I am going to sign the contracts as a witness stating that I agree that your cousin should be your legal guardian and that he will take care of you and protect you like he is meant to"

Hermione turned her attention back to Kingsley "I'm not signing anything; I don't need a legal guardian. I'm happy being me" Kingsley nodded "I understand that but pureblood law is different from the regular law. As a minor and as a pureblood witch you cannot be without a legal guardian/parent or a spouse. Your cousin will sign everything in your name and Mr. Malfoy has kindly agreed to be the witness as he is a non-family member but known you both for a long time"

Hermione looked at all of them "So who is this phantom cousin then?" Kingsley turned his attention to Severus "Your cousin is Professor Severus Snape, his mother was your father's sister" Hermione had no idea how her day could get any worse until Kingsley dropped that piece of information on her.

Dumbledore could see Hermione turning pale "How about we all have a short break before we start signing documents?" Minerva nodded "good idea" before anyone else could say anything else, Hermione ran out of the door and towards the Astronomy tower, tears streaming down her face.

Remus saw her run pass him and could see she was upset, he decided to follow her and try to calm her down. He found Hermione crying and tightly gripping the railing, he was afraid she might decide to jump "Hermione?" She just shook her head, he got closer to her, he managed to wrap his arms around her and pull her away from the railing, he just held her "hey sshh, what's going on? Hmm"

What they didn't know is that Snape had followed them also fearing that Hermione might try and take her own life. He saw that the half breed was holding his cousin. Snape was going to make sure they knew his presence was there, he cleared his throat.

They both turned around "How cosy" Hermione looked at him "Go away, please" He shook his head "I can't do that; not when your safety is at risk" Remus looked between them "Something you want to tell me Mione" Hermione wiped her eyes and kept her eyes locked with Snape's "Nothing has been signed yet so right now my safety is none of your concern Professor"

He smirked "actually while nothing has been signed, you however are one of my students so your safety is a concern to me" Remus looked really confused "okay time out what's going on here?"

Severus looked at Remus "Hasn't she told you? Her true parentage has been revealed" Remus looked down at Hermione "is that true?" she nodded "I'm related to that monster" Remus looked at Snape "You mean Professor Snape?" Hermione shook her head "No well yes him to he's my cousin but I am the half-sister of Tom Riddle Jr"

Remus gathered her back in his arms "ahh I see, that monster. Don't worry Hermione, I won't let him hurt you" he looked at Snape "either of them" Severus rolled his eyes "You are needed back in the headmasters office, they need you there when we sign the papers so that you are fully aware of what will happen now" Hermione tighten her hold on Remus, he noticed this "I'll come with you Hermione. Don't worry".

The three of them walked into Dumbledore's office, Remus now fully understood why Hermione was afraid. Albus looked up "Ahh there you are Miss. Granger, Remus. It would appear that she feels safer having you around while we sign these papers" Remus nodded "Just showing my support to a student, don't want her to feel threatened" he looked over in the direction of Lucius Malfoy.

Albus stood up from his desk "I will remove the glamour spell that was placed on you, the only other changes that are going to be made are: your last name, your blood status, your house and your legal guardian" Hermione nodded, she looked defeated. Remus just held her.

Albus waved his wand and said a counter spell, Hermione felt the spell being removed, he offered her a mirror which she refused "I don't wanna see it right now" Albus nodded "perfectly understood, we all understand that it is a lot to take in" Severus and Lucius started signing the paper work, Kingsley looked towards Hermione "Your new name is Hermione Katherine Prince, your blood status will be changed to pureblood and it will also show in your file now that you are the under the care and protection of Severus Tobias Snape and that you are the new rightful heir of the Slytherin house"

Albus nodded "which you will be moved into" Hermione looked up "what? No you can't. They'll kill me in my sleep. Can't I stay in Gryffindor until end of term? Please" Minerva looked at Albus "End of term is in a weeks' time. It will give her time to get used to everything else" Albus looked at Severus "it's your decision Severus as you are her legal guardian and house master"

Severus turned to Hermione "I can assure you Miss. Prince that none of the Slytherins will kill you in your sleep, I suggest you get acquainted with your new dormitory while no one is in there"

Everyone was in class so Hermione had time to get settled into her new house and wait to be judged by everyone especially Draco Malfoy. Severus knew she was thinking of something "I also hope you don't think you can damage my house's reputation by letting your attention in class or your grades slip just because you are the rightful heir to it"

Hermione nodded "I understand Professor. May I go pack my things?" Dumbledore nodded "however, before you leave I need your wand. Just in case you decide to do something regrettable" Hermione handed it to him and left the office with Remus following closely behind her.

Will The Other Slytherins Say?

Don't Forget To Review

Gracie


	3. Chapter 3

**The Real Dark Lord**

Chapter 3: Trouble At Malfoy Manor

Hermione looked at Remus "I can't do this. I'll be killed in my sleep" Remus placed his hands on her shoulders "They won't touch you Mione, trust me" Hermione shook her head "I don't want that to be my name anymore, I don't want them knowing I'm Hermione Granger" Remus nodded "I can understand that so what would you like to be called?"

Hermione smiled "My middle name is Katherine so I'd rather be Katherine Hermione Prince" Remus shook his head "you forgetting one thing, your name is Lady Katherine Hermione Prince" Hermione slapped his arm "It's true plus from what I remember the Prince name carried more that Malfoy does. If Rita Skeeter gets a hold of your existence I would say Lucius Malfoy would make an appearance"

Hermione looked at him "So my new last name carries more than Malfoy that is very interesting however we both know the only reason Lucius Malfoy would be interested in me and my last name would be a marriage contract and Snape would happily sign it, that greasy git" Remus laughed "I actually don't think he would, you are a smart, independent witch Hermione, he might realize that you don't need powerful wizard by your side and you don't"

Hermione noticed a beetle scurrying across the floor, Hermione ran after it. The beetle then changed into Rita Skeeter, Remus pointed his wand at her "Sneaking around on school grounds Rita, uninvited, you should know better than that" Rita smirked "Just getting the final few details on the new Heir of Slytherin, is it Hermione or Katherine" she apparated, Hermione just slid down against the wall and covered her head in her hands. Remus went to tell Dumbledore leaving; Hermione alone.

The portrait of Salazar Slytherin saw his new heir crying "Don't cry my heir, she is not worth it. It's about time they knew the truth" Hermione looked up at his portrait "How long have you know it was me?" Salazar noticed that Draco and his followers were nearby and listening to them "Since you started here, I can always tell when my Heir is in the castle" Hermione stood up "It must really hurt you to know that your Heir is happy in Gryffindor and I will go back there"

Draco walked over and grabbed her arm "Not if I have anything to say about Granger" Hermione rolled her eyes "didn't you get the memo Ferret; Granger isn't my last name anymore" Draco dragged her down to their common room, his minions stood outside to make sure no one went in.

Draco threw her on to the sofa "My father told me all about this morning, your brother saw it coming of course. Smartest witch of her time must be related to him. Mark my words Prince" he smirked at her "let's just say I will become your Prince" he leant down and kissed her cheek. Hermione knew she had to leave but she also knew that Draco and his followers would be watching her like a hawk.

**Meanwhile In The Malfoy Manor**

Narcissa was happily sitting in the library reading one of her favourite books; she never had to wonder where Draco got his secret love of books from, that was something he definitely inherited from her. That's when an owl flew in via the open window and dropped the daily prophet on to her lap. She read the headline and knew that Lucius would want to see it.

She went to locate her husband, she started by looking in his office which was the only place he would be during the day when he wasn't joined to her hip like he normally was.

She knocked on the door and he knew she was the only person in the manor "come in my love" Narcissa walked in with the newspaper in her hand "ahh I see that the new heir has been named this is good news for us" Narcissa placed the Daily Prophet in front of him and on the front page was a picture of Hermione with the headline**: New Heir of Slytherin Lady Hermione Prince!**

Lucius smiled "I knew a smart witch like her couldn't be a Mudblood" Narcissa sat down "What are you going to do Lucius?" He looked at his wife "don't even bother denying it my darling, I know how you think. I'm your wife not your mistress" Lucius nodded and smiled "and why would I even think about having a mistress when I have you all to myself Cissa however maybe Lady Prince should meet her brother"

Narcissa looked at him "What if the Dark Lord doesn't want to meet his sister?" Lucius smirked "Oh I think he will; if not let's just say I shall persuade him" Narcissa stood up and placed her hands on the edge of his desk "What are you hiding from me Lucius?" Lucius looked up at his wife "When the time is right, I shall tell you my love"

Narcissa looked down at her wedding ring "You promised me Lucius no lies and no secrets. If you want to start now then go ahead but you won't like that side of me. I am warning you" Lucius stood up and slammed his hands on the desk "You want to threaten me Narcissa, how very Gryffindor of you" Narcissa stood away from his desk "You really need to grow up Lucius, we aren't in Hogwarts anymore. I am only thinking of the safety of my family"

Lucius laughed "ahh yes your 'family' consists for 2 blood traitors and a sister who is insane and in love with a lie, the only good things in your life my darling wife would be OUR son and I. Don't forget that Narcissa, I can easily take that all away from you" Narcissa looked confused "Bella doesn't love a lie" it then hit her "you are controlling the Dark Lord AREN'T YOU, HE'S WHAT SOME KIND OF PUPPET"

Narcissa turned and went to walk away but Lucius grabbed her hair "listen to me and listen well my love, if you ever think about telling the truth or even think about leaving me, I will find out, trust me I will find out and I will hurt you in the worst way possible. Don't even try and tell Draco because I have people watching him and they read his owls before they even get to him. You are mine Narcissa and so is he; never EVER forget that"

He wrapped both of his arms tightly around her waist; holding her back against his chest; he then placed a cold, loveless kiss on her cheek "You are mine Narcissa, forever"

Will Hermione Leave Hogwarts?

What Will Narcissa Do?

Don't Forget To Review

Gracie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**The Real Dark Lord**

Chapter 4: Hermione Against Draco

Hermione wiped her cheek that he had just kissed, she jumped out of her seat and firmly stood her ground "Now listen to me Malfoy, I will do whatever I want to do whether you and your stupid father like it, got it" Draco laughed at her "You're threatening me Prince, you don't even have your wand" Hermione raised her eye brow at him "who said anything about needing my wand to hex you"

They both started throwing stinging hex's at each other in the Slytherin common room but that all changed when they reached the corridor. Professor Snape was still with Dumbledore and Lupin trying to figure out what they were going to do about Hermione's name seeing that she wanted to change it.

They heard running around outside and all three of them went to see what was going on that's when they saw Draco and Hermione throwing curses at each other, Hermione saw them "Accio wand" her wand flew into her hand "Bring it Malfoy"

Dumbledore was amazed "I thought they would get on better now that they were both in Slytherin, I guess not" Remus and Severus both looked at him, Remus shook his head "Did you really think Hermione would forget every time Draco had hurt her or called her that vile name?, she wants pay back Headmaster" the younger professors walked over to the fighting students and pulled them apart, Remus had Hermione and Severus had Draco however Severus didn't like the werewolf touching his cousin.

"That's enough you two, ten points each from Slytherin and a detention with myself seeing as I don't like to take points away from my own house" Draco looked at him "But professor Snape, she started it" He just looked at his Godson "and I Mr. Malfoy am finishing it" Remus took Hermione's wand out of her hand again, he could tell she wanted to really hurt Draco some more.

"Don't Hermione, he's not worth being expelled" Hermione looked at all of them "Me be expelled? Let's see, out of the two of us, who is currently bleeding?" Draco, Severus and Remus looked at Hermione, who was holding her side and held up her bloody hand; Draco couldn't believe it "I I'm sor sorry"

Hermione looked at him "You're sorry? Sorry for what Malfoy? Causing me to bleed or that you've made my life hell since our first year here" Draco blinked "fo for everything" Hermione just held her side "Don't even bother Draco, I don't want your apology or your pity. You can go ahead and tell your father about all of this because I'm done caring and I am done fighting"

Remus helped Hermione to the infirmary; Severus dragged Draco to Dumbledore's office where Narcissa and Lucius were now waiting after being owled by Professor McGonagall. Narcissa saw Draco was a mess "Draco what happened?" Draco looked up at her "I I think I broke her" Lucius looked at his on confused "broke who Draco?" Draco then looked at his father "Hermione, sh she said she was done caring and done with the fighting" Narcissa placed a hand on his shoulder "I think with everything that has been thrown at her today she just needs time to think things over. Leave her for a few days then sincerely apologize to her"

Draco nodded, Dumbledore told them what he had witnessed and that Hermione was in the infirmary. Remus was sitting by her side when Severus walked in "maybe you should just calm down Hermione" Hermione looked at him "No Remus, I know that you care but I meant what I said to Malfoy, I am done" they looked at up at Severus joined them "So the brave know it all comes into my house and suddenly wants to give up" Remus left them to talk.

Hermione looked up at her cousin "I've been tired of fighting for ages Professor but since I was Harry's friend I had to keep fighting, but now; what's the point? Harry is never going to talk to me, half of the Slytherin house want to kill me and Malfoy, basically said that he was going to be the 'only prince I would know'. I just want to" she sighed "I need time" Severus nodded "understandable; your perfect little world did just get turned upside down and land on a snake's pit"

Hermione stood up "I'm going home and you call tell Professor Dumbledore whatever you like, I need to get away from this place" She apparated out of the infirmary however she didn't exactly end up where she called home. She walked through the rusty gates and looked up at the abandoned manor "what is this place?" Hermione carried on walking up to the front door and as she was about to knock; the door swung open…

* * *

Where Has Hermione Ended Up?

Will She Return To Hogwarts?

Don't Forget To Review

Gracie :)


End file.
